The invention relates to an open roof construction for a vehicle comprising a roof opening provided in the roof of the vehicle which can be closed by means of a foldable closure assembly. The open roof construction has a flow-influencing panel which is pivotable outwardly from a position substantially in line with the roof towards an inclined position. The panel, as seen in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle (front to back), is positioned at the leading end of the roof opening.
Vehicles having an open roof construction of this type, with a foldable closure assembly, are extremely prone to incident wind in an opened roof opening. Annoying noises, such as a low frequency vibration, are the result. In an attempt to counteract such problems, a flow-influencing panel (wind deflector) is provided which is located at the leading edge of the roof opening. When the closure assembly is in its open position the panel is pivoted outwardly towards an inclined position, in which the flow at the upper side of the roof is diverted upwardly, such as to prevent, or at least minimize, undesired incident wind in the opened roof opening.
Known open roof constructions of this type are already disclosed in, among others, German patent applications 3816977 and 3828062. These known constructions however require a complicated motion mechanism, whereas the efficiency of the flow-influencing panel leaves much to be desired. Further, the sealing of the closure assembly is difficult.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an open roof construction of this type of which the operation is further optimized.
Thus, the open roof construction or assembly according to the invention is characterized in that the panel in its position in line with the roof, and the closure assembly in its position closing the roof opening mutually overlap.
Due to an overlap between the panel and the closure assembly, it is possible to provide the panel with a large dimension, as seen in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, whereas further the closure assembly can be provided with a large dimension as seen in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. The large dimension of the closure assembly results in a large roof opening, whereas the large dimension of the panel nevertheless provides an optimal influencing of the flow, such that incident wind in the large roof opening is prevented or reduced to a minimum.
In a preferred embodiment of the open roof construction, the closure assembly has an upper side with a recess for receiving the panel. The recess is dimensioned such that in the overlapping position the outer faces of the panel and the closure assembly substantially are positioned in line.
As a result of this embodiment, a smooth outer face is obtained in the overlapping position (that is the closed position of the roof opening in which the panel is positioned in line with the roof and in which the closure assembly closes the roof opening), leading to a minimized flow resistance. Moreover this promotes the aesthetic appearance of the vehicle with a closed roof opening.
Further, there is an embodiment of the open roof construction according to the invention, in which the closure assembly, in its position closing the roof opening, with its leading edge sealingly engages a stationary part of the roof opening rim.
Of course such a stationary part of the roof opening rim is very rigid, such that the closure assembly may engage it firmly. This results in a proper seal. Moreover, such a seal between the leading edge of the closure assembly and a stationary part of the roof opening rim ensures that the closure assembly only has to move horizontally to reach the closed position. As a result, the total power of a driving element (electric motor or alike) providing the motion of the closure assembly can be used for this horizontal motion, and the seal can be realized in a firm manner. In known open roof constructions, mostly a combination of a horizontal and vertical motion of the closure assembly is applied, such that the power of the driving element has to be divided among both motions and, necessarily, engaging forces between the closure assembly and a surrounding stationary part of the open roof construction are limited. This leads to adverse consequences for the quality of the seal between the mentioned parts.
Further, it is possible that the panel and the closure assembly mutually engage by means of a seal. As a result, sealing of the roof opening is further enhanced. Moreover, this reduces the noise of wind.
In a further embodiment of the open roof construction, the panel is pivotable around a stationary pivot axis. In this aspect, the stationary pivot axis is positioned proximate the leading roof opening edge. In such a case, the panel may be a wind deflector.
Further, it is possible that the closure assembly in the area of its leading edge can be provided with closable ventilation openings. When the panel is pivoted outwardly, behind of it (that is, at the ventilation openings) a negative pressure is created enhancing the ventilation through these ventilation openings.
It is possible that these ventilation openings can be closable by the panel when the latter is positioned in line with the roof.
The scope of the invention further includes an open roof construction for a vehicle comprising a roof opening provided in the roof of the vehicle which can be closed by a foldable closure assembly. An area of a leading edge of the foldable closure assembly is provided with closable ventilation openings.
In this aspect it again is possible that the ventilation openings are closable by a panel which at the leading edge of the roof opening is pivotable between a position in which it substantially is positioned in line with the roof while closing the ventilation openings, and a position in which it is inclined relative to the roof.